Back To School
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Hollyoaks High is back open and everyone's gone back, how will everyone's new terms go
1. Chapter 1

Jambo made breakfast for his family. Channel and Crystal both came down the stairs looking really unimpressed. He smiled at them.

"Its a big day today Crystal, the first dsy of year seven. My baby is in year seven", Jambo said.

"Not going", Crystal replied.

" if you dont go I will go get your mother and nobody wants to see Mercedes McQueen in a bad temper at seven am in the morning", Jambo replied.

"Is it like Chardonnay-Alesha when you run out of pancakes", Channel joked.

"Worse", Jambo replied.

Channel went upstairs to get ready for school, she couldn't wait to go back. Carla and Christabella came out of there room and looked at her. She smiled st them.

"Dads made breakfast", Chanel said.

The two girls went down stairs and Carla checked the post. She found a letter addressed to her and sighed. She sat on the sofa looking at the envelope. The oldest of the triplets Chardonnay-Alesha then made an appearance down stairs.

"Whats in the envelope", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

" I've not opened it yet", Carla replied.

"Where's the fun in that. You've got post open it", Chardonnay-Aleshs replied.

Carla opened her letter and burst into tears. Jambo went over to his daughter and hugged her as Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella just looked st one another. Crystal was sat at the table rolling her eyes. She eventually went upstairs and got ready for school.

"Carla", Jambo said.

"I got in. They accepted me. I'm starting University", Carla replied crying with happiness.

"Congratulations", Christabella replied.

" We're celebrating tonight at Nightingales", Jambo replied.

Channel and Crystal came down the stairs. Jambo looked at them. His eyes started to water as he looked at Crystal. He didnt know how his girls were all getting so grown up.

"I love you both so much", Jambo said.

Chanel and Crystal left the house and walked to school. When they arrived Crystal ran over to Leah, Charlie and Ella and Chanel went over to Ollie, Brooke, Imran and Juliet.

"Why is your little sister running around like that", Juliet asked laughing.

"Shut up. She has Asperger Syndrome which is a form of autism, shes getting used to the area", Chanel replied.

"Brooke's autistic and she's not running around like a loonitic", Juliet replied.

"I'm gonna hit you in a minute", Chanel replied.

"Please stop arguing", Brooke said.

Crystal came over to Chanel with worry in her eyes. With Leah, Ella and Charlie following her. Chanel smiled at her sister.

"It's so big here", Crystal said.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah, Ella, Charlie and Crystal had Nancy as there first teacher. They were put in a seating plan. Crystal sat in her seat next to Ella and raised her hand.

"Yes Crystal", Nancy asked.

"This seat is too far too the left, can I move", Crystal asked.

Nancy sighed. She was used to autism after teaching other kids with autism and living with Brooke but Crystal was defiantly a challenge for her.

"Sit next to Charlie", Nancy replied.

Crystal got up and sat next to Charlie at the front and in the middle of the class. Nancy was then able to start her lesson. Ella was nervous to start her first lesson of high school. Leah looked over at her and smiled giving her friend reassurance. As the lesson went on Nancy was impressed with the knowledge her new class knew. The bell rang and everyone got up.

" Crystal McQueen, a word please", Nancy said.

"Yeah", Crystal asked.

"Are you being bullied", Nancy asked.

" No", Crystal replied.

"You sure", Nancy asked.

"Yes", Crystal replied.

"Not even being bullied a little bit", Nancy asked.

"No, Was I meant to be bullied", Crystal asked.

" No, no, no", Nancy replied.

Crystal went to leave the classroom but once again Nancy stopped her to talk to her again. crystal turned back around and walked back over.

"You won't believe this but I was once bullied", Nancy replied.

"Was it because you cut your own fringe miss", Crystal asked.

"No and I go to Rush for your information", Nancy replied.

"Was it you'd dress sense", Crystal asked.

"No", Nancy replied.

" I know. It was because you're an old bossy woman and the other kids had enough and hit you", Crystal replied.

"No. Its because Im too beautiful", Nancy replied.

" You're right miss. That is hard to believe ", Crystal replied.

Crystal left the room as Nancy stood there shaking her head. She sat down in her chair and looked up at the bored.

"Unbelievable", Nancy said to herself.

Out in the playground Leah, Ella and Charlie were waiting for Crystal to come out so they could find the perfect place to hang out. Crystal eventually went outside and walked over to her friends.

"No offence bit your auntie is a bit questiony", Crystal said.

"Questiony isnt a word", Leah replied.

"Yes it is, it means question like", Crystal replied.

Leah just shook her head and went to stand with Ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Jambo looked at Tallulah as she came down the stairs with her mum Chardonnay-Alesha. It was her first day of nursery. Jambo smiled at her as she ran to play with her dolls.

"How did this day come", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"She's so grown up", Jambo said.

" I remember fourteen year old me crying in pain when I was in labour, now shes starting nursery and school next year. Its so scary", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"But she's grown into a beautiful little girl", Jambo replied.

"Is Christabella taking Talia to nursrey", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes", Jambo replied.

Tallulah walked over to her mum and Chardonnay-Alesha put her daughters afro hair into bunches as she waited for her sister and niece to come down the stairs. Christabella came down with Talia who's blonde hair was in a ponytail. Both girls left with there daughters.

" how did this day come", Jambo asked himself.

It was weird his baby had started high school and his granddaughters were starting nursery. Grace saw Chardonnay,-Alesha and Christabella and joined them with Curtis. Once they all arrived Maxine was stood in tears watching as Minnie was interacting with other children. Sinead dropped Hannah off and smiled.

"So thats Hannah Hay-O'Connor, Talia McQueen, Tallulah McQueen, Minnie Minniver and Curtis Royle", The Nursery teacher said.

Grace, Sinead, Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella stood there smiling. The parents left and Chardonnay-Alesha walked home while Christabella had other ideas. She walked into price slice and up to the counter.

"Just a minute, I dropped all the coins on the floor whilst arguing with myself", Simone said.

Christabella helped Simone pick up the coins and put them back into the till. She then back round the other side of the counter.

"How can I help", Simone asked.

"Have you got any jobs going", Christabella asked.

Simone smiled and gave Christabella a trial. Back at home Jambo watched as a tearful Chardonnay-Alesha came through the door. He got up and gave her a hug. Chardonnay-Alesha hugged her dad back.

"Tallulah will be fine. Its crazy as I still remember you three starting nursery and me getting a call to say you'd hit a boy because he said boys were better than girls. Too think my triplets are now eighteen,", Jambo said.

Chardonnay-Alesha laughed a little. He put his jacket on and smiled at his daughter. She sat on the sofa and Jambo opened their door.

"Just off to price slice", Jambo said.

He left and walked to the shop. He was shocked to see Christabella behind the counter behind the till. He smiled st her and Simone looked up and smiled. He brought a bird watching magazine.

"New hobby dad", Christabella asked.

"Its for your youngest sister, she's become obsessed with bird watching. In fact yesterday I caught her piegon watching, you think thats weird the day before she clapped everytime a seagull squarked", Jambo said.

"Fair enough", Christabella replied.

"You're birthday is thirty first of august right", Simone asked.

"Yeah", Christabella replied.

Jambo went home to find his oldest daughter Chardonnay-Alesha had set the kareoke machine up as was pretending Henry the hoover was her boyfriend for the duet.

"You're the one that I want", Chardonnay-Alesha sang Jacky while passing the microphone to the hoover.

Jambo laughed as she turned the kareoke machine and the television off. She then turned to look at him.

"No I wasn't pretending Henry the hoover was my boyfriend", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You should become a comedian you know, your actually funny in a talented way", Jambo replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled.


End file.
